One Person Really Can Change Everything
by sanaboo96
Summary: Everything was normal... until Annabeth gets an unecspected visitor, who's asking for her help. Does she help him even though he's undeserving? And how will it effect her relationship with Percy? Read and find out ;
1. Guess Who's Back

Annabeth's POV.

I walked into my cabin after a long day of training, and screamed. Standing about 5 ft. away was the last person I expected to see.

Luke

Yup, you read that right. Luke Castellan, my old friend, then old enemy, then old friend again ( wow what a history :P ), was standing just inside my cabin, not saying a word. He just looked ashamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted.

"It's kind of a long story." He said quietly.

"Enlighten me." My shock had turned into anger.

"Well... let's just say, I befriended the right people"

"Let me guess. You talked to Nico"

"After I died, I was supposed to be reborn. But I realised that... I didn't want that. So when Nico came down to the Underworld a few days ago, it was perfect. I got him to help me. He got me my body back and got us through the guards. So we travialed, and now here I am, and here you are."

I was trying to take this all in, but I still felt uneasy about all this.

"Why did you come to me? Aren't you afraid that I'll turn you in to Chiron and Mr.D?"

"Ya, but I trust you."

"Well, you shouldn't" I started back for the door, but Luke grabbed my arm.

"Don't touche me!"

"Please don't go to Chiron. I'm not what I used to be. I came back to prove that to you."

"Why do you care what I think of you?"

"Because your the only one that believed in me, even when I was at my worst." 


	2. Just Reasons

Annabeth's POV

After finding out that Luke was back, we sat in my cabin and just talked for hours. And I know what you might be thinking so I'd just like to point out that I don't like him anymore. I'm with Percy.

"You know what I wanna know? I wanna know why you didn't want to be reborn. I mean, if I were you, I'd want to forget everyting about my past, and start over... no affence." I gave him a little smile.

"Non taken. And I have a few differant reasons for coming back."

"Like?"

"Just... reasons."

"Uh huh" I knew he was hiding something from me, but I also knew that if I kept pushing it, he would shut me out. So I decided to change the subject.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"I need to pass as a new demigod."

Oh no. I can already tell this isn't gonna go well.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"That's where you come in" 


	3. I Don't Know

Annabeth's POV

I agreed that I would help Luke, so I went over to the camp store, and got somethings that could work as a disguise. He had wanted me to get one of those stupid Hannah Montana wigs for him to try out, but I vedo'd that idea right away. We decided to go with a touque and a pair of sunglasses. As for the scar across his face, I had no choice but to borrow some make-up from the Aphrodite cabin ( which he wasn't too thrilled about ).

"Ok, I think this just might work, but your gonna have to try to make your voice differant." I said, walking around him, admiring my work.

"Yeah, I know. I already got that covered." He replied, trying to make his voice deeper, but failing. I just laughed.

"Your gonna have to do better then that if you want to pull this off. By the way, if I get kicked out because I'm harbouring a dead guy, it's on your head!" I said, playfully shoving him.

"Ok, ok... so where is everybody? Like Grover, or Percy?"

"Umm... Oh, Grover probably with Juniper. They're always together. Percy's visiting his mom. He'll be back tomorrow before dinner." I said with a smile.

"You and Percy, huh?"

"... Maybe..."

"Annabeth, come on. I may have been gone for a while, but even before I left camp, I could tell something might happen between the two of you."

"Ok so me and Percy are dating... so what?"

"Are you happy with him?"

I took a breath and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, but can we move on from my love life now?"

"Haha, ok."

It was quiet for a few minutes. Then he dropped the question that I knew was coming.

"So... what about Thalia? I haven't seen her around camp."

"Oh... yeah, about that... umm..."

"Yeah?"

Now, I know that your always supposed to tell the truth, blah blah blah. But trust me, if you had seen his face. How it lit up when he talked about Thalia... you would've done the same thing.

"She, uh... left for a quest." He looked disapointed.

"Oh... well how long will she be gone?"

"I don't know."

He could tell there was something I wasn't telling him. It's very rare to hear me say " I don't know" because I ALWAYS know. But apparently, I was selling this lie good enough for him to drop the subject.

"So when Percy gets back to camp tomorrow, are you gonna tell him I'm back?"

I hadn't even consittered that. What was Percy going to say when he realised Luke was alive again?  
>He might try to kill him. Or worse. He might break up with me! He knew I had feelings for Luke before Percy. Now I had a real problem, and a hard question in my face. And for the second time, I was about to say the one sentence that no one ever heard come out of my mouth.<p>

"I don't know" 


	4. What'd I Miss?

Annabeth's POV.

I let Luke stay in my cabin for the night ( no, not in my bed ) so that the next morning we could go down to the Big House and enrole him in the camp. I got through the night without slipping something about Thalia, which was hard because she was all he wanted to talk about. But at the same time, he seemed kinda sad when talking about her. I think it was because: a) He felt bad for poisoning her a few years back. b) Because he was talking about her and not to her. I always assumed that he liked her but I didn't realise just how much. It made me feel bad for lying to him, but hey, I was NOT gonna be the one to tell him that Thalia was a hunter and couldn't be with him.

The Next Day

After FINALLY getting Luke's lasy butt out of bed, we got ready and headed for the Big House. When we got there, we found Chiron, Mr.D, and Grover playing cards. ( I'd say the name of the game, but i don't remember how to spell it lol. ) Chiron and Mr.D were having a good old time, as usuall, but I could tell Grover was nervious because he was chewing on his cards. Then he glanced up and saw us.

"Annabeth! Thank the gods your here! He bleated.

Mr.D gave him a look.

"I mean... Hey, how goes it?..." He corected, looking sheepishly at me.

"Uh, hey. Is everything ok?" I asked.

Chiron got up from his wheel chair and trotted over to me.

"Everythings fine. Mr.D is just a little cranky because Grover is asking for a few days off from his duty as a Protector." He said, reasuringly.

Grover butted in. "There's an inportent volleyball tournament this weekend and they need a reff."

"Ohhhh ok" I said.

Chiron looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Anyway, Annabeth, what did you need?"

"Oh, right... that. I, uh, found a new demigod." I said.

"Really? Well I take it it's this young man here." He said, pointing at Luke.

"Yeah, this is... uhhh..." After everything we put into this sceam, we forgot what to call him.

"Jake. I'm Jake." Luke quickly finnished.

"Right." I said. " Everything's been explained to him, and he's already been claimed as Son of Hermes."

"Wow... well that saved us a lot of time." Chiron said happily.

"Yeah, so we're just gonna go get him settled into his cabin. See ya." I said, waving good-bye.

After we got him settled in, I decided to go hang out with Ms.O'leary. When I walked throught the door, Percy was there. He turned when hearing the door shut behind me, and a huge smile spread across his face. I smiled just as big, and ran at him for a hug.

"Hey! Your back!" I said, tackling him.

"Hey, yourself." He said between laughing and trying to breath after being squeesed to death.

"I missed you!"

"Haha same, but I was only gone a few days."

"Felt like forever" I said before kissing him.

After a few minutes went by and our make out sesion was over ( sadly ), he just chuckled.

"Wow... if this is my welcome back party, I might consitter going away more often!" He said.

I just playfully shoved him. We both laughed.

"So," he said, " what'd I miss while I was gone?" 


	5. Nice To Meet You Again

What was I supposed to say? 'Welcome back! Oh by the way, your biggest enemy that u killed last summer is now back from the underworld and wants to be buddies!'? I don't think so. So I decided I'd go with a differant story...

"Oh... you know... just the usual. Grover being scared of Mr.D, Clarrise being a bit of a bitch to the younger campers, and Chiron with his random words of wisdom." I said.

"Sounds like you might've been bored without me here." He teased.

"Someone's a little full of himself." I laughed.

"Ya whatever you say, Wise Girl."

"Oh uh, I guess there is something new." I said, changing the subject before I started to blush.

"Oh?"

"Ya theres a new camper. Son of Hermes. He uh, just came to camp. I'm kinda... suck with him a bit... u know just to make sure he gets use to the way things work around here."

"Ohhhh i see... stuck with him huh?"

"Ya, is that a problem?"

"Uh... no. Just as long as I get my time with you too."

"Don't worry, I'll squeeze you in." I smiled.

"Good." He said as he grabbed my hand. "Common, let's go. Dinner should be any minute."

As if on que, the horn blew for dinner. We walked to the dining pavlon, hand in hand, before we had to sit at our serate tables. I glanced over at the Hermes table and notices Luke sitting at the end, where the new comers always had to sit. He must've felt pretty out of place, not being at the head of the table. I almost felt bad for him... almost. But then I thought about why he was there...

After we all ate, I decided I'd get a bit of training in, since I'd been busy with Luke lately. I walk into the arena, only to find Luke. He definatly hadn't lost his touch in swordfighting. I watched from the doorway as he sliced a training dummy into pieces. Once he finished it off, I decided to speak up.

"You've still got it, Luke"

He jumped and spun around to face me. "Oh hey. Uh thanks. I feel out of practice."

"Ah you're doing fine. But you need to steady your footing more. Here, pass me a sword."

He handed me one and I demonstraded. He copied and next thing I knew, we were neck in neck, sword slashing at eachother, trying to nock it out of the other's hand. Finally I was able to pull the exact move he had taught Percy on his first year here, and Luke sword scidded across the gravel. He just stood there, panting.

"You've been training hard." He stated.

"You should see me with my knife." I said, proudly.

"Oh, I have... I could kick your ass!"

"Like you just did, right?" I teased.

"In my defence, I HAVE been dead." He said.

"Ok fair enough." I said as be both laughed.

Then we heard someone clear there throut. I turned to see Percy standing in the door way. How long had he been standing there?

"Oh hey, we were just sword-"

"Swordfighting, ya I can tell."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um, Percy, this is Jake. He's the new son of Hermes I told you about. Jake, this is my boyfriend, Percy." I said.

"Percy. Nice to meet you." Luke said, extending his hand for Percy to shake.

"Ya, you too." He said looking at me before shaking his hand.

"So Seaweed Brain, what's up?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go watch the sunset at the beach, but it's over now and you're busy anyway so nevermind. I'll just see you tomorrow." He said, looking kinda sad as he left the arena.

"I take it you didn't tell him who I really am?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

I sighed. "Nope..." 


End file.
